1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety seat, and more particularly to a safety seat whose height is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical child safety seat can be installed on a seat of a vehicle or an airplane for a child to sit thereon. To suit different body forms of children, some child safety seats are designed to be height-adjustable. However, conventional height-adjustable child safety seats are relatively expensive.